


屋漏逢夜雨

by Taste_yuli



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 银河花花公子波布兰醉酒后的两种展开。





	1. 一辆假车

比起去酒吧，高尼夫当然更想留在宿舍做填字游戏，如果不是某个不良Ace把自己喝倒在了酒吧需要他去收尸，他绝不会在周末最热闹的时候挤进这种逼仄得要死、空气还很浑浊的地方。

亚典波罗一通夺命连环call把他喊到市中心最大的俱乐部，在门口把那个已经睡得半死的大麻烦丢给他，转身就跟先寇布他们进去继续喝酒了。高尼夫看着臂弯里醉成一滩烂泥的波布兰，一个头好几个大。

这家伙，即使刚打了胜仗是值得庆祝一番，但也不能这样喝啊。

嘴上抱怨着烂醉的波布兰大概比蔷薇骑士连队员全副武装还重，高尼夫还是小心地把人背回了宿舍。

一身的酒味可不能直接沾床，高尼夫把波布兰放在浴缸里，熟门熟路地帮他把所有衣物除去，拧开花洒给浴缸放热水。

他看见波布兰因为被浴缸边缘硌着后颈而难受地扭动了两下，又把自己的胳膊垫在波布兰的脑袋与浴缸之间。后者顿时福至心灵，纠结的眉头瞬间舒展，很快发出入睡后平稳的呼吸声。

这不是他头一回帮酒后的波布兰洗澡了，但这么麻烦的还是第一次。平时没有完全不省人事的波布兰虽然也会借着酒劲跟他撒撒疯，不知是认真还是在嬉闹地胡乱挣动，故意把水溅在他身上，然后笑得极其没心没肺。但高尼夫开始往他身上倒沐浴露的时候，他便会消停下来，乖乖趴在浴缸边任高尼夫动作。

但当一个人完全失去意识时，这样的进程变得极难操作，高尼夫要顾及波布兰脑袋的舒适度问题，只余一只右手可以自由活动，他来回尝试了半天，发现根本无法找到一个令两人都能舒服的位置，最后只好把自己的外衣裤也脱去了，迈进浴缸里，半跪下来，将波布兰从仰面朝天调转成俯趴的姿势，让他枕着自己的胳膊睡。

水漫过波布兰的身体，渐渐将高尼夫的腿也浸没进去。波布兰的腰胯以下在水中折射出影子，随着水波晃荡，水面之上是裸露的脊背，挂着花洒淋下来的水珠。

沉睡的波布兰似乎并不满意自己的胳膊作为枕头，高尼夫用沐浴露在他身上搓出泡沫时他突然动了几下，高尼夫正躬下身准备将泡沫抹到他身前，整个人几乎都贴在他后背，他一动，带着水的后臀直接顶在高尼夫的小腹下，四角短裤被打湿了，勾勒出一个危险的形状。

高尼夫的手僵住了，他有些不能自控地将身体又靠近了对方一些，他知道这样做很不道德，仿佛一个迷奸良家少男的混蛋趁机占波布兰便宜，但理智在身体的吸引力面前不堪一击，他甘愿做一个晚上的混蛋，何况波布兰也从不是什么良家少男。他的胸口悬在离波布兰后背几厘米的地方，后者还在持续不断地躁动，要命的摩擦让高尼夫逐渐硬了起来。

高尼夫压抑着粗重的呼吸声，将手伸进了内裤。

眼下波布兰的躯体展露无疑，他的皮肤偏白，常年包裹在空军作战服或者同盟制服里的身体并没有留下什么人造光线曝晒后的痕迹，只在后颈有一道很不明显的分界线；后背的肌肉修长匀称，有几颗痣，最显眼的两颗，一颗在腰窝旁，一颗在凸起的蝴蝶骨上，高尼夫近距离观察过它们，小小圆圆的，深褐色，摸上去没有什么凸起的触感，莫名有些可爱，比它们的主人要可爱得多。

手掌包裹住性器的同时指尖在顶端缓慢滑动，内裤紧绷得难受，高尼夫将它褪下来半挂在胯骨下，让性器解放出来。

与腰椎平行的身后侧，有一条很显眼的伤疤，高尼夫游移的眼神现在停在上面，那是他们两人十几岁还在飞行学校时，有一次波布兰拖着他去校外的酒吧看爵士乐表演，回宿舍时过了门禁时间，波布兰翻墙踩空了从墙头摔下来，被篱笆上的一根木栅栏划伤的。高尼夫本能冲过去接他，胳膊上也光荣挂彩，他的伤疤和波布兰身后这条伤疤能拼成完整的一条，曾经被还打着绷带就开始乱蹦哒的波布兰皱着脸嫌弃道：“我才不想跟一个男人有情侣伤疤”，高尼夫冷漠反击：“我不接你的话，恐怕你现在肾都被捅没了，这可就糟糕了哦。”

高尼夫腾出一只手抚摸那条伤疤，无奈地低笑起来，学生时代的他们真是像两个傻子一样。现在的他们又何尝不是？这么多年了一点长进都没有，波布兰还是那个不搞事不舒服的波布兰，高尼夫也还是那个不搞波布兰不舒服的高尼夫。

这样的难解难分不知会持续到何时，高尼夫自觉不想结束它，他觉得波布兰也不想，所以很大可能他们会永远这样下去，除非死亡不约而至，将他们其中一人带走。

高尼夫突然出神了。面前这个人，老是在生死边缘玩命，有时甚至以玩命为乐，用他自己的话来说，那是嬉戏于疾风怒涛中心的勇士。今天王尔古雷的炮火擦着印有红桃Ace标志的战舰机翼而过，他听见通讯器里波布兰破天荒骂了句脏话。尽管他嘴上对波布兰处处针对，但实际上他一向是最放任波布兰为所欲为的那个，说不定还会陪他一起发疯。但唯有这件事上，他完全没法做到放任。

他突然意识到波布兰的烂醉如泥只是一种劫后余生的自我消解，他并没有表面上那么自信自己一定会活到和平年代降临于世，而波布兰的劫后余生便也是他自己的劫后余生，他此刻的胆大妄为不过是另一种自我消解。

沐浴露的泡沫发出成片的细微爆裂声，它们渐渐缩小直至消失，在皮肤上、在高尼夫加速撸动的手中变得滑腻不堪。他不知道身下这个男人的身体里是否也会有这样滑腻而温热的感觉，他很想去体验一次，但最后他也只是跪在距离波布兰区区数厘米的地方，自得其乐地高潮。

精液飘在浴缸里，缓缓沉下去，落在波布兰的腰窝上，把那颗小小的痣遮住，然后开始与掺着沐浴露的浑水相互交融。波布兰轻哼着梦呓，似乎在回应什么不存在的召唤，高尼夫勉强将那当做是波布兰对自己的回应。他放任了自己满脑子的不洁幻想三分钟，最后深深吸了一口气，重新放了热水把沾着自己体液的波布兰冲洗干净。

他赶在水变冷前把波布兰捞出来，取过浴巾把人裹住擦拭，那头橘色短发被水浸湿后卷得不像平时那么耀眼张狂，乖顺地垂下来，高尼夫的手隔着浴巾停在波布兰的脑袋两侧，久久没有放下。

波布兰迷迷糊糊醒过来，眼前是一片冬日阳光般的浅金色。湿漉漉的金色短发，湿漉漉的金色眉睫。

波布兰忍不住想去亲吻那束光芒，那种舒适而熟悉的温热令他在茫茫混沌中触到一些清醒。两人嘴唇间原本就已微薄的距离几乎消失殆尽，气息隐秘又疯狂地纠缠不清着。

“你不会是哭了吧？”波布兰双眼有些失焦，他的唇珠似有若无地擦过高尼夫的下唇。

高尼夫忍着后颈窜起的短暂酥麻感回嘴：“你在说什么笑话？”

“那就好。”绿眼睛的击坠王弯起嘴角，露出一个波布兰招牌式笑容，脸颊的酒窝微微陷进去，他伸手揽住了高尼夫的后背，轻轻拍了两下。

这个人对于自己情绪的捕捉，莫名不似自己想的那样迟钝，还有种天赋般的敏感。高尼夫没来由地紧张了片刻。那双绿眼睛离他太过近了，像带着魔力的漩涡将他的全部神思吞卷进去。那一刻他脑子里只闪过一个想法——他这辈子铁定要栽在这个人身上了。

“你别太得意了。”高尼夫伸手揉乱了波布兰的头发，用浴巾把水擦干，“别哪天被炸得连灰都不剩，我可没办法替你收尸。”

“啧，这种时候你就不能说点有情调的话吗？原话奉回。”

 

\- FIN –


	2. 这辆是真的

比起去酒吧，高尼夫当然更想留在宿舍做填字游戏，如果不是某个不良Ace把自己喝得神志不清给他一连轰炸了二十个电话，他绝不会在周末最热闹的时候挤进这种逼仄得要死、空气还很浑浊的地方。

市中心最大的俱乐部此刻灯光绚烂迷离，高尼夫在舞池边的吧台找到了波布兰，这家伙趴在台子上慢慢啜一杯马丁尼，两眼恍恍惚惚盯着手机屏幕，还在一遍遍拨高尼夫的号码。

“喂。”

“嗯？你来啦！”波布兰回身看到来人，丢下酒杯就往高尼夫肩上挂，顺手往对方嘴里塞了个什么东西。

“今天是伏特加夹心？”

酒心巧克力甜腻的外壳在唇齿间融化，酒液划过喉咙留下一阵火辣的热度。高尼夫侧过脸，看见挂在他肩头的波布兰正舔去指尖融化的巧克力，笑得一脸讳莫如深。

“你有事吗？笑这么恶心。”

“没啦，只是有点喝多了。”

“看上去可不止有点。”高尼夫莫名其妙，但还是尽室友之责，把一步三摇的波布兰半抬半拖带回了宿舍。

高尼夫进门脱个外套的功夫，波布兰差点就大字型扑进被窝，高尼夫一步上前揪住了他的后领把他拽进浴室：

“先洗澡。”

“帮我洗吧，我手软，我全身都软，没力气。”波布兰瘫在浴缸里，连眼皮都懒得抬起来。

高尼夫一脚跨进浴缸里，动手为他除去衣物：“你跟姑娘上床时怎么不跟她们说你软？”

“过分了啊。”波布兰抬起腰方便高尼夫脱下裤子，顺势用膝盖顶了顶对方表示抗议，“不过好像在你面前是要更硬点儿。”

“我看你脑子有点不清醒。”高尼夫有些摸不清波布兰说这话的意图，只能暂时将其定义为这家伙酒精中毒了。

“是有点儿……”波布兰在高尼夫倾身过来帮自己脱掉工装背心时伸手揽住了他的脖子，“喂，我说……陪我做吧。”

“你……波布兰你真的喝多了。”

高尼夫的脸在发烫，但他的手鬼使神差地，并没有推开波布兰，身下的人脸颊因过量酒精泛着薄红，刘海随性散在额前，一双绿眼睛里敛着说不清道不明的光亮。

“对我喝多了，”波布兰将唇贴在高尼夫耳边用气声喃喃道，“但我想要你……伊旺。”

这个人在床上这么性感的吗？那一刻高尼夫有点出神，他竟然在想他说不定明白了为什么这么多姑娘愿意和这个看起来毫不靠谱的男人上床。

“这就是你撩妹的那一套？”语气是极力克制下的冷淡，高尼夫觉得自己没有立刻将波布兰按在浴缸操哭已经用尽了这辈子全部的自控力。

波布兰的沉声低喘就像引诱水手触礁的海妖歌声，从耳廓沿着皮肤经脉电流般击进他的脑海里，持续不断。

“这套只拿来撩你。”

这下他真的开始怀疑波布兰的大脑里到底还有没有理智留存了。高尼夫估计是没有的，这样把他办了算不算趁火打劫？

这样想着，他已经吻住了波布兰的嘴唇，两人纠缠着交换了一会儿津液，高尼夫终于忍不住满嘴的酒味松了口，他撑着浴缸喘气，躺在水里的波布兰也同样胸口起伏着，嘴角挂着懒洋洋的微笑：

“不赖吧？”

说着他伸手去解高尼夫的制服纽扣，将男人的身体暴露出来。穿上空军作战服，高尼夫看着比波布兰要瘦一些，他平日没什么爱好，不是做填字游戏，就是在宿舍健身举铁，一身肌肉修长紧实，倒是波布兰，因为懒于做多余且没用的额外训练，身上肌肉虽然不在高尼夫之下，但摸起来有点柔软的韧性。

他们互相摸了一会儿，高尼夫的衣服全都被水打湿贴在皮肤上，波布兰的手自然而然地伸进对方的裤腰。

“原来你这么……大的吗？”他把高尼夫的裤子扯到大腿上，掌心的家伙从布料束缚中解放出来，他看着对方的尺寸，不着痕迹地咽了咽口水。

高尼夫盯着他氲着水气醉醺醺的双眼，和上下翻动的喉结，彻底失去了耐性。

借着温水的润滑他很快为波布兰做好了扩张，进入非常迅速果断，没有任何拖泥带水的磨蹭，波布兰一开始还因为身体的不适应胡乱哼唧了两声，在高尼夫冲撞了片刻后，抱怨的哼声开始变得情欲意味浓厚，最后完全成了赤裸裸的邀约引诱。

“继续……”他的双腿紧缠着高尼夫耸动的腰，仰头靠在浴缸边缘肆无忌惮地喘息呻吟，他的身体向来遵从内心的欲望，高尼夫对于他无意识的请求自然是从善如流。

波布兰在无边混沌中还是有一丝清醒的，他的一丝意识游走于生死边缘，今天王尔古雷的炮火擦着机翼而过，那一刻，他没有想到三位数的女友中的任何一个，竟然在想就这么死掉的话，他那个低头不见抬头见的无趣室友会否有那么一点伤心。

思考完这一点后，他的所有意识便沉入无边欲海，被高潮的快感尽数吞没。

 

波布兰睡到日上三竿才起床，腰腹一直蔓延到大腿的酸痛让他几乎起不来身。

昨晚他去干了什么？似乎做了个梦，梦里他和高尼夫狠狠打了一架。高尼夫这混蛋，昨晚不会真的把他修理了一顿吧？

“高尼夫，你昨晚是不是对我干了什么不好的事？”

波布兰在透过窗户照射进来的耀目阳光下侧过头，他看见高尼夫坐在对面的床上，用手背掩住嘴巴，低下头双肩轻微地抖动起来。

这个动作波布兰再熟悉不过，是高尼夫招牌式无声大笑。

“喂！！”波布兰扯着被子张牙舞爪扑向对面的床，起身时，他看见自己脱得清洁溜溜的身体，突然意识到了这些异样疼痛的来源。

“高尼夫！！我的一世英名全毁了！”

“是你自己发出邀请的，就不要怪别人了吧？”高尼夫掏出手机，翻出一张波布兰情欲上头正向他索吻的照片。

“你……！”绿眼睛的击坠王一个野蛮冲撞，两人在高尼夫的床上滚作一团。

波布兰跨坐在高尼夫身上，伸手夺他的手机，后者将手机朝脑后一抛扔在床头柜的靠枕上，然后半认真半开玩笑地问道：

“和我做爱这么不爽吗？”

波布兰一时语塞，虽然他喝到断片，现下清晰的酸痛感也很不好受，但努力回忆一下，似乎很容易便能体会到昨晚他确确实实收获过一种极乐般的快感，生涩，炽热，全是男人侵略性的气息。说自己完全不享受，那是彻底的谎话。他享受得很。

高尼夫看波布兰陷入沉思支支吾吾的样子，差不多知道他心里在想什么：“你啊，如果真的有爽到就别那么在意啊，这么瞻前顾后可不像‘六无主义者’所为。倒是我，还想控诉一下你夺走我的处男之身了诶。”

波布兰看着一脸坦然平淡的高尼夫，莫名就松下一口气。眼前这个男人，最嫌弃自己的人是他，最懂自己的人也是他；泼冷水拆台不给面子的是他，愿意陪自己搞事发疯的也是他；最看不惯他情场浪子的是他，最纵容他四处留情的还是他；外人面前口头陷自己于不义的是他，战场上危急时刻救他于水火的依然是他。

波布兰很难梳理清楚自己对高尼夫是何种感情，同学、战友、朋友，这些词对于他们的相处方式来说太过客气生疏了一些，而他们又远远不及也几乎永远不可能到达恋人、伴侣这样情浓意厚的关系。

但波布兰知道，高尼夫会在他需要的时候永远站在他背后，第一时间出现。就像只要给他打电话，他就会一次次把自己从酒吧捞回宿舍那样，就像群架中只要自己有危险，他就会一次次及时加入战局助自己一臂之力那样。

这样就已足够。

 

\- FIN –


End file.
